


The Little Things (Birthday Gift For Milagrosen)

by Sounddrive



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU where Knock Out defects to the Autobots a lot sooner. Set a little after the start of Season 3 of TFP.</p><p>Knock Out is getting cabin fever but isn't allowed to go outside Hangar E without executive permission. Lucky he has Bee as a friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things (Birthday Gift For Milagrosen)

“You’re kidding.”

“-No I am serious-,” Bumblebee replied. “-He does have one that has your exact alt mode-.”

“Then, where is it?” Knock Out sat beside Bumblebee, looking at their handiwork.

Rafael Esquivel, better known as Raf, had brought over a large box. In it contained a massive amount of toy race tracks for his little car. Knock Out was along for the ride as Bee urged him (puppy eyes included) to participate in the setup of it all.

It was just the three of them, aside from Ratchet keeping an eye on the monitors, and in part on Knock Out.

They watched as the youngest human placed his remote controlled toy car on the floor. It was reminiscent of the scout’s own vehicle mode, paint job included. Sitting with his leg’s crossed, Rafael turned on his hand held remote and started to drive it around the center space.

“I haven’t unpacked it yet,” Raf explained, driving the little car around on the race track. He seemed to be doing not too bad …

“Well the next time you come here I want to be the first to see it,” Knock Out huffed, crossing his arms.

“-You’re a little grumpier than usual-,” Bee noted.

“I haven’t been allowed off this base, or did you forget?” Oh yeah. Magnus still didn’t trust the ex-Decepticon medic. To show goodwill, Knock Out (reluctantly) agreed to stay on base unless he got executive permission from Magnus or Optimus.

“-I could get you to switch with Smokescreen on patrols later this week if you want me to-.”

Knock Out shook his helm. “And get my finish dirty? Have you _seen_ the amount of sand on the roads within the next five to six miles out of here? _EUGH_.”

The crimson Cybertronian threw a look at Raf as he barely hid a snicker. “I heard that.”

“-Aw, don’t be so glum chum-,” Bee patted his shoulder in sympathy. “-The offer still stands you know-.”

Knock Out let out a ‘humph’ and turned his attention to the human that sat before them, happily turning the knobs of the remote this way and that on the track.

* * *

“Just stay in your vehicle modes and do not attract unwanted attention, understand?” Magnus was stern about this.

Knock Out couldn’t believe Bumblebee had managed to get the Commander to agree to this little outing.

“-Sir, yes sir,-” Bee nodded, stranding at attention.

“The same for me, Mag-er, _sir._ ” At least the Autobot didn’t scratch his lovely finish if he didn’t say the title correctly. Just a look and nothing more.

“Dismissed,” Magnus waved them out.

Knock Out followed Bumblebee in their vehicle modes. All the way to their destination, the Aston Martin kept complaining about all the sand that was getting into every nook and cranny of his chassis.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“-I told you, it’s a surprise!-” Bee said, cheeky. Knock Out could swear he could see the scout’s doorwings, flitting up and out with mischief in his round blue optics.

“This better be worth it.”

As they crossed a highway, they soon turned down toward the less populated area of town. Knock Out slowed a little, scanning the area. A little voice in the back of his processor was wary. Ever since he defected from the Cons, Knock Out had been more wary of going outside in general. As much as he liked the feel of the wind against his armor, he _really_ loved being online and walking a lot more.

“-Well, aren’t you coming?-” Bumblebee’s voice drew him out of his thoughts. There was going to be a few more turns left and right.

Once they reached their destination, Knock Out stopped dead in his tracks.

“What the-”

“-Surprise!-” Bee transformed into bipedal mode. He did a little jazz hand motion before gesturing to the decrepit building before them.

Knock Out didn’t know what to say other than, “Why in the name of Unicron did you bring me to this scrap of a building?”

Bumblebee deflated. “-Oh come on Knock Out! It’s what’s on the _inside_ that counts!-”

Knock Out transformed as well, walking toward Bee. The way to get in was an ajar, industrial bay door. The scout wiggled his digits under the gap, soon pushing the metal door upward. The rusty metal squealed in protest, making the both of them wince.

They both had to duck down to get under it because of the door being unable to be pushed up further.

“Where are we Bumblebee?” Knock Out soon stopped, seeing that in a nearby corner of the place there was a large hose and several bottles of car soap.

_Oh …_

“-You kept talking about how you haven’t had a decent wash in weeks and … -” the scout looked sheepish now, a servo rubbing the back of his neck.

Knock Out couldn’t stop staring that the soap in particular.

“-What? Is it the wrong one?-”

“Oh no, it’s the right one,” Knock Out reassured. He picked up the small bottle and examined it. “How did you get it?”

“-Jack sometimes runs errands for me-.”

Ah. So _that_ was how.

“Well, this is a rather nice gesture, I think,” Knock Out admitted. _Thank you._

“Well, I’ll just leave you to-”

“Now just hold on for a click!” Bumblebee whipped right back around, facing the medic. “You think I can actually _reach_ my back? I need some help,” Knock Out had a smarmy smile.

_Primus damn the mech for being a hot rod …_

“And don’t think for a second that I’m letting you out without a proper wash either.”

_Well then._

Bumblebee smiled, his doorwings flitting up.

“-Okay. Where should I start?-”

* * *

That night in Hangar E, Ratchet had to reboot his optics to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Knock Out was recharging in one corner of the room. His helm was up and against the corner. Right beside him, clean as the day he was protoformed, Bumblebee snuggled right against him, arms encircling an arm.

Ratchet threw his servos up in defeat. He turned, going to get a large blanket to cover them with.

When he returned, he could see Knock Out was now snuggled against Bumblebee.

Once the Autobot medic draped the blanket over them, the two bots snuggled even closer. Ratchet patted Bee’s helm, amazingly able to leave them undisturbed as he shut off the hangar’s lights and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on May 11th, 2016, as a birthday present to milagrosen on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr Link to Fic: http://sounddrive.tumblr.com/post/144210679151/birthday-present


End file.
